tatsunokovscapcomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars
|ratings = CERO: B BBFC: 12 ESRB: T PEGI: 12+ ACB: PG |modes = Single-player, multiplayer, online multiplayer |arcade system = Proprietary Wii-based arcade board |input = 8-way joystick, 4 buttons, Wii Remote, Classic Controller, Gamecube Controller }} Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars is a fighting game released internationally for the Wii in 2010. This is an updated version of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes, which has Wi-Fi. Five new playable characters are available, three from Tatsunoko Productions and two from Capcom, but one Tatsunoko character from the previous version had to be removed. The endings have also changed; they are no longer animated. Licensing issues involving Tatsunoko characters had forced the original game to remain a Japanese exclusive, but after seeing the positive fan reception to the game, Capcom worked with Tatsunoko to deal with these issues leading the Wii game to be localized outside of Japan via the re-release. Like all crossover games made by Capcom, players are given the ability to use things that neither side could do before. Such abilities include swapping, assisting, crossover combinations and breaking from combos. The only thing that the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom ''series offers that's unique from the other crossover fighters is the ability known as Baroque. Gameplay :''See: Cross Generation of Heroes gameplay Modes :See also: Cross Generation of Heroes game modes Like the original 2008 Wii version Cross Generation of Heroes, Ultimate All-Stars has a seven-stage Arcade mode leading in the end to facing final boss Yami from Capcom's Ōkami title, as well as time attack and survival modes where the player must beat every character in the game, and a two-player Versus Mode. By completing specific tasks or using money obtained throughout the game, the player may unlock secret characters, alternate costumes, character profiles, illustrations, and background music. Once purchased, the latter four are viewable in a gallery. However, time constraints and licensing issues have led to several differences and omissions between the two games. Original Games don't return with Ultimate All-Stars; instead, it features a top-down shooter mini-game called "Ultimate All-Shooters", reworked from PTX-40A's "AK Extermination Mission" mini-game, and defeating Yami will unlock icon items representing the winning character. In addition, the character background music has been replaced with background music for each of the stages in the game, and some menu themes have been slightly rearranged. Furthermore, the animated movie endings have been removed and the still-image endings redrawn for the. Unique to Ultimate All-Stars is Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection support for Vs. Mode competition over the Internet. Online multiplayer matches may be played either with registered friends or opponents, or randomly selected participants. Players can choose from randomly selected opponents to be of a rank similar to their own. Rank is decided by battle points, which fluctuate when a ranked match is won or lost. Once a match is completed, players can add a consenting opponent to a Rival Roster for future matches.Eighting/Capcom (2010), pp. 12–13. Characters From Tatsunoko properties Introduced in Cross Generation of Heroes ''Ultimate All-Stars'' exclusives Notes :1. Casshern is accompanied by Friender, who assists in some of his special attacks and hyper combos. :2. Yatterman-1 is accompanied by Yatterwan, who does his hyper combos. In Cross Generation of Heroes, if using his alternate color scheme, Yatterwan is replaced by Yatterpelican. :3. Doronjo is accompanied by Boyakki and Tonzra, who assist in all of her special attacks and hyper combos. :4. Gold Lightan cannot be teamed up with another character. :5. Hakushon Daimao from the Cross Generation of Heroes roster was removed from this game in favor of including all three of the new Tatsunoko additions. :5. Yatterman-2 is accompanied by Yatterpelican, who assists in her Level 3 hyper combo. From Capcom properties Introduced in Cross Generation of Heroes ''Ultimate All-Stars'' exclusives 'Final Boss' Notes :1. Morrigan is assisted by Lilith during her Darkness Illusion hyper combo. :2. PTX-40A cannot be teamed up with another character. :3. Viewtiful Joe is assisted by Sexy Silvia during his Six Machine Cannon hyper combo. Gallery Image:TatsunokoVsCapcom_UAS_Logo.png|Logo for the game. Videos PAX 2009 Trailer Frank West Gameplay References External links * Official website Category:Games